Hunhow
Hunhow is a major antagonist in the Science-Fiction RPG Videogame Warframe, serving as the main antagonist of the quests Natah, The Second Dream, and Octavia's Anthem. He is a member of the ancient biomechanical race known as the Sentients, seemingly appearing to be their leader. He is the Tenno's oldest and arguably deadliest enemy. Biography Hunhow, alongside the rest of his race hail from the Tau Star System, and whereas all other factions are some form of post-human species, The Sentients appeared to be the first truly Alien race, though it is soon revealed that the Sentients are in fact creations of an ancient and seemingly extinct People Known as the Orokin, Godlike beings whose primary ideology revolved around the concepts of beauty and perfection, who after conquering all of Earth and its surrounding planets began to suffer from overpopulation and lack of resources. They created the Sentients to act as terraforming machines, which would be sent out into deep space to find new worlds and make them suitable for colonization by the Orokin. The Sentients were made to be able to adapt to any and all environments and dangers they may face, with each piece of their bodies capable of acting on its own accord. To ensure they would die off once their task was complete, all Sentients were constructed with an inability to survive any sort of exposure to The Void, an alternate dimension often used by the Orokin to travel great distances. As such, once they reached their ultimate destination, The Tau System, the sentients would be trapped there. However, as their name implies, by means yet to be understood, the Orokin's creations came to realize that if they did not stop them, the Orokin would ruin the Tau System like they were currently doing to the Origin System, and as such they returned, declaring war on their masters. The Journey back to The Earth system forced the Sentients to use the Void, effectively making them sterile. Nonetheless, their ability to adapt to any harm they may suffer caused them to dominate in the war, for with every advancement in the Orokins weaponry, so too did the Sentient's resistance to it. Right as it seemed they would emerge victorious, the Sentients suddenly came under attack from a new threat, The Tenno, children who had been exposed to the energy of the void and were granted extraordinary and almost supernatural powers. Armed with suits to better harness their abilities, the Tenno began to turn the tide, eventually driving the majority of the Sentients back to the Tau System. However, a small contingency of Sentients remained, among them Hunhow, who devised a strategy, molding one of his children, Natah, into a perfect imitation of an Orokin, her task being to infiltrate the Empire and destroy it from within while the rest of the Sentients went into hiding and hibernation. This backfired, for soon Natah became attached to the Tenno, eventually defecting to their side and renaming herself The Lotus, assisting them when the Tenno turned against the Orokin in revenge for murdering their previous leader Margilus, who they saw as a mother, having been executed for disobeying orders to destroy the Tenno due to many Orokin being fearful of their powers. Following the Collapse of The Empire, The Story what those came to call The Old War became something of a myth, with most present-day not beliving in the Sentients, this proving ruinous when Grineer Scientist Tyl Regor discovered on Uranus the Tomb of The Sentients, his desire to harness their powers inadvertently awakening Hunhow, who laments his disappointment in Natah, sinisterly adding he would not be able to hold back the wrath of his fellow sentients once they were awoken. This failed, for the Tenno soon planted a bomb within the Tomb that destroyed Hunhow's body, seemingly killing him. However, it is later revealed that Hunhow is still alive, and has joined forces with The Stalker, gifting him with Sentient Weaponry in their attempts to find the Reservoir, which supposedly is where all the Tenno reside. Through trickery, he makes the Lotus believe he already knows where the Reservoir is, and her attempts to hide it from him instead show Hunhow exactly where it is. As it turns out, the Reservoir is Earth's Lost moon Lua, which Lotus had transported to the Void, the one place Hunhow is incapable of entering, but now with the Stalker, he can. Seeing that The Stalker plans to use Lua's void controls to cause it to collapse in on itself, Lotus is forced to bring Lua back to normal space, making it accessible to the Sentients, who make a beeline for the Reservoir, they, the Stalker and the Tenno's Warframe all reaching in time to reveal a young human known as The Operator, who is supposed to represent the Player themselves. Although Hunhow urges Stalker to finally take his revenge against the Tenno, Stalker hesitates, seemingly in shock by the revelation of who the Tenno really is, forcing Hunhow to send his Sentients in his stead, though with help from the Operator they are able to escape. Hunhow and Stalker reappear in Tenno's ship, the latter driving the Sword the former had gifted him through the Warframe before proceeding to strangle the Operator, Hunhow taunting them with the fact that their Warframe is nothing but a "Metal Puppet dangling on Tenno Strings" With what little strength it has left, the Warframe grips the Sword embedded in its chest, tearing it apart and severing Hunhow's connection to Stalker, causing both of them to vanish. This is for awhile the last the Tenno see of Hunhow, but while they are later on helping the A.I known as Cephalon Suda, who is suffering from some form of data corruption involving a musical instrument called a Mandacord, it is suddenly revealed that her corruption was from Hunhow's attempt to take control of her to gain access to the Cephalon Weave. With the help of Cephalon Simaris, the Tenno enter the weave and fight Hunhow, using the Mandacords song, known as "Octavia's Anthem" To inspire Suda to break free of Hunhow's control, and with her, their own Cephalon Ordis, alongside Simaris and his virtual constructs, drive Hunhow out. Personality Hunhow, when first awoken, appears as a charred and blackened copy of the Lotus, speaking with a low and gravelly voice, which has since become one of his most iconic feautures, expressing his sadness at how Natah, his own child, turned against him. He asks her why she would do such a thing, expressing genuine despair for her betrayal, while also telling her that once the other Sentients awoke and learned of it, he would not be able to stop them from trying to take her back. Later on, his voice clearer, he shows his distaste of the Tenno to the Stalker, musing, "Sever their heads and yet they rise again." He offers his allegiance to Stalker, who asks who he is. To this, Hunhow tells Stalker his name, also dubbing himself the "Sentient Destroyer Of Worlds." Seemingly as a form of mockery towards the Orokin, who originally made Hunhow to be a builder. When Lotus learns of Hunhow's attempts to find the Reservoir, she panics, sending the Tenno out to try and make sure he did not know its location, this being a ruse by Hunhow, for her very attempts to hide it instead being what shows him what it is and where. As the Stalker attacks the Tenno, Hunhow speaks to Lotus, imploring her to join him, showing he was willing to forgive her, also believing she did not willfully turn but was rather corrupted, and that by destroying the Tenno she would come to her senses. He also expresses relief at the thought that at long last his war against the Orokin would end, continuously urging Stalker forward. After a period of silence, Hunhow returns, his personality changing, for he now openly taunts and mocks The Operator and Ordis, calling the latter a "Pureile Data-Cube" Later on, asking the Operator what they knew of They and the other Tenno's rebellion against the Orokin, pondering the thought of "Did you end our war? Or merely set the stage for the next?" Also vowing that in the end, only chaos would reign. Quotes Category:Video Game Villains Category:Immortals Category:Genocidal Category:Evil Creation Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Destroyers Category:Warlords Category:Sentient Weapons Category:Mature Category:Evil from the Past Category:Leader Category:One-Man Army Category:The Heavy Category:Mastermind Category:Parents Category:Bogeymen Category:Fragmental Category:Aliens Category:Male Category:Murderer Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Anti-Villain Category:Science Fiction Villains